


Nice to Date You!

by KIAlives



Series: Kia's IzuLeo Week 2020 [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: IzuLeo Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIAlives/pseuds/KIAlives
Summary: Izumi trips on someone when he is walking in the botanical museum.
Series: Kia's IzuLeo Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760086
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I am still new writing. So I apologize for grammatical errors and such in advance. Happy IzuLeo week m(_ _)m  
> wc 795

The Botanic Museum is a quiet, peaceful place where Izumi can relax and hide from the world. He could travel through the different environments the plants and flowers lived in and choose the environment that best suited his mood. Somedays Izumi would be in the desert environment soaking up the sun with the cacti and succulents. Other days he would be in the hidden forest with different types of trees that thrive in misty cold air. 

Or at least that is what he thought. 

His world changed when he accidentally tripped over an orange top custodian on the way to the desert." Urgh, so annoying! Hey, do you have any idea where you are lying? I could have hurt myself! Do your work instead of sleeping on the job. It won't be my fault if you get fired." 

The custodian did not move an inch. Izumi kneeled closer to inspect the custodian." Hey, are you alright? You should respond when people are talking to you." 

The custodian had soft pink skin and orange eyelashes. His mouth is slightly opening with each breath and some drooling coming out. Izumi could find no sign of discomfort as he stared the face a while longer. The custodian looked peaceful, sleeping. Something Izumi wished he had at the moment.

Izumi let out a heavy sigh and sat next to the sleeping custodian. He might as well stay and watch over the custodian while he mediates. Izumi lost track of time as pondering about his recent failed relationship. It is not like Izumi didn't like the guy anymore, but he wasn't interested in Izumi. The ex didn't put any work into the relationship after Izumi started to take care of him. Izumi isn't his mom, and he has more ambition than to stay as a caretaker for him. It was frustrating that every guy Izumi tries to date see him as a trophy wife.

"What is wrong? Ya, look sad." A voice that reminded Izumi of spring broke his mediation. Izumi looked down to see two vibrant green eyes looking back at him. The once sleeping custodian had crawled close to Izumi's face. Izumi felt the green eyes scan his face with an unyielding focus. His lips still looked soft, and the small drool was there too. There was something about the custodian's expression that tug Izumi's heart.

"You shouldn't be sleeping on the floor here. You could have injured the both of us."

"Wahahahaha. My bad, my bad. I didn't think anyone would come to this section today. But then again, I normally see you during the unpopular visitation hours."

"How annoying. What are you some kind of stalker?" Izumi has never noticed the custodian before. Not that Izumi looks around, but he would think he would have seen that custodian's orange hair. It looks so soft to touch.

"Wow, you have a really scary expression now! Somehow it doesn't ruin your beautiful face." Izumi thought he was used to receiving compliments, but he could feel his face blush. "But to answer your question, I am not a stalker. I just notice the people that come here a lot. You always seem pensive when you come. Now answer my question. I answered yours, so it is only fair, you answer mine. Plus, I asked first!"

Izumi let out an exaggerated sigh before responding. "I broke up with my previous boyfriend because he stopped caring about me. Happy now?"

"No, but wait right here for a sec." Before Izumi could respond, the custodian sprinted off somewhere. Izumi wasn't expecting this reaction. Usually, people fall into an awkward silence or blah on about how he will find the right one someday. Izumi also wasn't sure why he decided to wait for the custodian until the realization hit him. He was starting to crush on the Botonical museum's custodian. He doesn't even know anything about him, but he knows his stupid gay heart doesn't care. Izumi curses the custodian's stupid cute face and warm voice. Also, his shiny green eyes seem so full of life.

"Sorry to keep you waiting! Here! These are for you!" the custodian pants out. He shoves a small bouquet of beautiful blue and purple flowers to Izumi. Izumi is speechless as he holds on to the bouquet. He recognizes that some of the flowers are in different locations of the museum, which meant the custodian ran around the museum picking these flowers for him.

Once the custodian catches his breath, he looks straight into Izumi's eyes. 

"Date me. I promise I won't stop loving you, and I'll bring you flowers every day."

"...what is your name? I won't date someone that I don't know their name."

"I am Leo Tsukinaga. Nice to date you!"


	2. yall have to talk about your self. this isnt really a title.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi is going to explode soon if he doesn't get some d.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen yall, I still can't write. what are you doing here? I appreciate you coming over. *hands you the popcorn*

It’s been two months since Izumi started dating Leo, and all is going well. Which is weirding Izumi out. Leo is so sweet to Izumi, and he doesn’t ask for anything. He patiently listens to all of Izumi’s ranting and venting. He brings Izumi flowers every time he visits the museum. He holds his hand while they walk on dates. They shared their first kiss two weeks ago, and Leo paused just beforehand to ask if Izumi would even be alright with it. _Of course it is. Omg his lips are so soft like velvet._ Recently those kisses have evolved to making out, and Izumi always makes sure to return his kisses. 

Today he pulls his leg over Leo, effectively straddling and pinning Leo down onto his sofa. Leo’s arms wrap around Izumi’s waist; one snaked between the hips and the other rising towards the base of Izumi’s neck. Izumi allows Leo deeper into his mouth, welcoming the warmth at his neck. Izumi could feel his bottom half growing hard, and hoped to feel something hard when he gently pressed his crotch against Leo’s. 

**DING DONG**

Both of them jumped in surprise from the doorbell.

“Ah, I think the food is here. In case we got hungry, I ordered some Italian” Leo spoke up. Izumi reluctantly moved off Leo. Leo bounced off the sofa and grabbed his wallet to pay for the delivery.  
Izumi sauntered towards Leo’s kitchen, opening his fridge.

“Why? We could have probably saved money and cooked something...Leo, why is there takeout with last month’s receipt on it?”

“Wahaha, I’ll toss it out later. I often get distracted, so I am not good in the kitchen and forget to maintain my fridge.”

“How often do you order takeout?” pondered Izumi.

“Hmm, it depends on the takeout and how hungry I am, but I would guesssss six times a week.” Izumi slammed the fridge door. 

“Oh my god. No! All that take out is not good for you. How are you not fat? This weekend I’m coming over and cooking for you.”

“Ah, but I have to work this weekend.”

“You get off at six, right? I’ll leave my apartment when you get off. I cannot allow my boyfriend to eat like this.”

“Okay, but only cuz you called me your boyfriend.” Leo brings in the take out and sets up the table.   
~~~~~  
“I don’t get what is wrong.” Izumi thinks out loud as he puts on the final touches to his makeup next to Naru. Their vanity desks are stationed next to each other at work and far away from the catwalk. (Izumi thinks he is with Naru since Naru is one of the few people who can withstand an angry Izumi. Naru believes that is so the audience can’t hear Izumi yell when he is upset at the designers. But they both don’t mind the distance as they can gossip as much as they want without managers or coworkers hearing them.) 

“Hm, what’s the matter? Did Leo find out about your nasty personality yet?”

“He’s known since day one.”

“And yet he is still dating you. What a keeper. There is nothing wrong with what is going on. Omg, do you think he’s castrated?”

“No, at least I hope not. But that’s just the thing. I haven’t slept with him yet, and normally I would be getting D by the second week. And like he does sweet things for me without asking, but he’ll ask each time to kiss me.”

“Sounds like you got too used to people using you. I think it is charming that Leo is treasuring you. I hope you keep this one.”

“I am going to his house this Saturday to cook for him. If I don’t get some dick then, I’m gonna have to actually talk about my feelings.”

“Ooooh, you are going over to cook for him. In snail’s pace dating terms that’s like three bases down, sixty-six to go!

“Omg shut up. If I don’t get any sex soon, I am literally doing to explode. I need my vitamin D.”

“But for real, though, Izumi-chan. I think it is cute that you like to take care of the people close to you. What are you going to make?”

Izumi grumbles out, “Parmesan chicken with broccoli and rice. I want to add a salad, but I’m not sure if he’ll eat it.”

~~~~~

Izumi stands outside Leo’s doors with bags of groceries in each hand. He sent a text well in advance. He resorts to knocking on the door.

“Ah, Sena, you are early. I am not ready yet,” Leo chirps from the other side.

“What do you mean you’re not ready yet? You knew I would be coming over. Actually, never mind, you left your door unlocked again. I am coming in.”

“Nonono, Sena, it is still messy.”

“What do you mean, messy-JESUS CHRIST, LEO! What happened?!” Izumi almost drops the grocery bags at the entrance. He stares at the mess of clothes, open drawers, scribbled napkins, and various writing utensils scattered on the floor. “Were you robbed?” 

“Um, would it make me seem like less of a messy person if I said yes?”

“No.”

“Then, no.”

“You mean to tell me you did all this? I was only gone for four days. Being robbed was putting this,” Izumi gestures at the entire living room and kitchen, ”nicely. It looks like a tornado and an earthquake hit the apartment at the same time!”

“Wow, I have never seen your eyes go that wide before. But um yeah, I am naturally a messy person. I didn’t want you to see how messy I am, so I have been shoving everything in my room before you arrive. I didn’t get to finish cleaning.”

“Moving things isn’t clea--THERE IS A BIGGER MESS IN YOUR ROOM?!”

“Did I say that? There totally isn’t. I’m just going to move slowly to my bedroom and lock the room just in case.” As Leo inches towards his room, Izumi sighs and takes deep breaths.

“How about this? I will make your kitchen usable and cook for us this evening while you clean up your house. Then while we eat, I’ll listen as you explain this.” Leo nods fervently. Izumi stares at the kitchen, wondering where would be the most efficient place to start. He starts with dishes in the sink and works his way outward. ~~He drops the clothes on the sofa for Leo to, hopefully, organize later.~~ Occasionally Izumi would hear “that smells good Sena,” and remark, “go back to work.”

“But Izumi, it smells really good now. I am hungry,” whined Leo. He drags himself to the kitchen and leans on the counter near Izumi.

“I am almost done. If you set up the table, I’ll serve in a bit.” Leo quickly gathers the plates, cups, and utensils on the table. 

“Actually hand me the plates, I’ll bring the food to the table.” Leo knows the fast way to get the places to Izumi is to throw them. He contemplates this choice of action and refrains from doing so and gently hands the plates to Izumi. ‘No matter how hungry or eager I am, tossing breakable plates is a don’t.’ He stays in the next Izumi, observing Izumi finishing cooking. Izumi splits the plate between the parmesan chicken breast on one side and the broccoli and rice on the other side. Each of them brings their own dishes to the table and sit across from each other.

Leo stabs the chicken with his fork and brings the whole piece to his mouth. Izumi watches Leo as he cuts his chicken into bite-size pieces. Leo takes a big bite out of the chicken and chews with gusto. Izumi relaxes his posture and begins to eat with Leo.

“This is so good, Sena! What type of chicken did you get?”

“It is just the normal kind of chicken you get at the store. You better slow down and cut your chicken. I am not going to be responsible if you choke.” On cue, Leo starts to cut his chicken.“...So you are extremely messy?”

“Guilty as charged. I didn’t want to show you because you ranted about cleaning up after exes the first time we met. I didn’t want you to think I was like them. It is not like I am messY because I want to be. I tend to lose track of my surroundings.”

“I actually like cleaning and taking care of the people who matter to me. It is only a problem when people take advantage of that. You are different, Leo. I notice how considerate you are to me, like trying not to look like a slob or asking for consent each time or even not questioning my sometimes insane diet. And if we are going to be in a relationship, I need to know your bad sides too. You already know all my bad sides and still choose to be with me. So let me know you and still choose you.” Leo’s eyes widen and tear up.

“I love you, Sena. Um okay, so I am not a good person, so listing my bad sides should be easy. I am selfish, possessive, and I’ll ruin everything to get what I want. Also, I am reaaaallly good at angry sex. “

“I am not sure if angry sex is a good thing to be proud of, but speaking of sex,” Izumi slowly raises his toe towards Leo’s crotch. He feels Leo’s dick starting to harden underneath his foot.

“Is the couch, okay? My room is still a mess.”

“Judging how your living space was, I am pretty sure I’ll not be able to keep a boner in your room. The couch is fine.” Leo suddenly walks to Izumi and smashes their lips together.

“Let’s go.”

~~~~~  
Izumi feels his after-sex glow radiated from his skin. He is melted next Leo as the small spoon. He doesn’t want to move from this spot ever. Leo nuzzles his face closer to Izumi’s neck and leaves gentle kisses. Izumi hums in approval.

“I definitely choose you, Leo. Is there anything else I should know? I don’t like surprises, and I know I am not perfect or honest all time. I want us. I think as partners or lovers, we should know our flaws and still choose to love each other. I can learn to tolerate your messy habits, and it gives me a chance to show my affection by taking care of you. It is one of my ways of showing love. I know you aren’t being messy to abuse me. I have faith in you, so have faith in me too, Leo.”

“Are you always this honest after sex?”

“Yes”

“I think there are a few more things you don’t know. I am not actually a botanist. I like flowers, but they aren’t my passion. My friend Mama got me the job since he owns the place. I am a musician by trade. But during high school, I went through a dark time. The people around then didn’t care about me unless I wrote songs. They discard me, and I lost my light for composing. On good days I still find that spark and write songs. I have been finding sparks more and more lately. I’ll probably write after you leave today. You should take a key just in case. When I write, I lose track of time and forget to eat. My friends tell me I become so hyper-focused, I don’t hear them or notice my surroundings. Lastly, my rent here is cheap because I know the landlord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I was hoping to write some smut in but that didn't happen. Next chapter i promise. Many thanks to my beta readers. I owe them many hearts and sugar.

**Author's Note:**

> So what if I told you, Leo was awake after Izumi tripped on him and pretended to stay asleep.


End file.
